User talk:Painocus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Human page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TGOskar (talk) 23:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello Painocus, I wanted to ask if you have some time, would you be willing to transfer all the material from a Wizardry site containing all the import wizardry titles information and pictures over to here on Wikia? I got a link for the forum topic related to this if you would be willing to take on this task. Preservation of Wizardry Japanese gaming information! 18:39, February 8, 2015 (UTC)MrRichard999 May you please help me become bureaucrat on the Devilman wiki Hi there, would you mind making me bureaucrat on the Devilman wiki? I found out that Fandom doesn’t actually sift through and delete problem content, if it deems a wiki ‘toxic’ i.e just bad overall staff simply close the entire wiki. Considering some comments and the general stagnation of the site I am definitely keen to avoid this. The problem is there is one semi regular active admin, who is occupied elsewhere and is unable to help with admin necessary tasks, I am offering to invest in: * Using the wikis CSS to fix a longstanding issue with the infoboxes across all pages. * Create Discussions categories and manage them now with around 60% of Internet traffic coming from portable devices such as tablets and phones. * Update and maintain the mobile main page for the whole site, again linked to the above and all the more important now that the Devilman wiki has completed the migration to Fandoms new URL. * Amend inappropriate comments under article pages – this was a large concern for Fandom as it moves to more family friendly content, a simple word change here and there could be very helpful. Even better I can add a template to cover spoilers/language so people have to hover over the text to see it which is always handy. * Update the navigation headings for the whole site, with all the various incarnations of the Devilman this is sorely needed, the whole things in disarray. * Make new admins, content moderators and get more people involved. This is of course in addition to filling out the content pages, I am committed to detailed long summaries, and creating what I hope are the best image galleries for pages, ones that other people can share in and add to other pages. There’s so many areas and different series in Devilman that I would like to detail and will! Understandable if this is out the blue, its just something seeing the state the Devilman wiki is but no one seems inspired enough to do it. People can contribute as they see fit but I would really appreciate it if you could grant me the bureaucrat powers, I know I can improve the wiki so much. Thank you for your time, am looking forward to making some really nice progress for the wiki and to help anyone and everyone who visits. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:55, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Was just wondering if you received a notification for my reply here? I hope you appreciate the concerns in my blog, the Devilman wiki is such an odd case where it’s kind of just been left to stagnate, it's an awful shame to put it mildly. Hope you can appreciate my keenness to just make it nicer, I am willing to put the effort in as bureaucrat. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:27, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Our base! Hope this is a nice base of operations! To reiterate you are aware of how I can use the admin tools to help the Devilman wiki, so may you make me a bureaucrat to help the site? I can make the others admins to help further, I hope you like the recent additions aka the episode visual overviews! Whether it is a sock account imitating the founder, or someone who does not care for the wiki anymore I would like to be bureaucrat soon since this vandal account is manipulating this poor admin to do as they say. We have a duty to help the wiki and look after those on it from those out to exploit them. The best outcome is for us all to continue our good edits, banning people even those like the problem account isn't for me. As I say everyone can do exactly what they were doing before, with the benefit of me as bureaucrat to help with the mobile main page, Discussions, navigation headings, fixing the infoboxes... What am I saying I'll do the lot to support the Devilman wiki, isn't that all that counts? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:40, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi, when you are on next would you mind making me bureaucrat and I can finally use the admin tools for something good. Everyone has gone their own way, uninterested in the wiki so I have a lot of improvements to finally make, thanks. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 22:56, April 17, 2019 (UTC)